parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxglove
Foxglove is a character from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers who is featured in the episode "Good Times, Bat Times". Voice Actors: She played Merryweather in Sleeping Pearl She played Tobey's Mother in Fievel and Jaq She played Female Singers in Star Trekkin (NimbusKidsMovies AMV Version) She played Lee Kanker in Basil, Timon n Dale (Ed, Edd n Eddy) She played Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Iris in Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) She played Clover in Totally Spies (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Olgariki in GoGoRiki (Disney and Sega Style) She played Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She played Serena in Pokemon XY (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She played Misty in Pokemon (CartoonNetworkandSony Animal Style) She played Snow White In Foxglove White and the Seven Cartoon She played Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) She played Suzy in Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) She played in Nura/Moll In Sailor Becky In Naru Sailor Becky (VIZ) and Sailor Becky Crystal She Played Fat Chipette In Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) She Played Gloria Gla In Dale Rich Portrayals: * In Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers she is played by Cindy Bear. * In Max and Rex Rescue Rangers she is played by Mina/Sailor Venus. * In Oliver and Fievel Rescue Rangers she is played by Olivia Flaversham. * In Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers she is played by Mewsette. * In Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers she is played by Lita/Sailor Jupiter. * In Tom and Jerry Rescue Rangers she is played by Tanya Mousekewitz. * In Winnie 'n' Tigger Rescue Rangers she is played by Tigress. * In Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. * In Tom and Jerry Rescue Rangers she is played by Tanya Mousekewitz. * In Basil & Bernard Rescue Rangers she is played by Bianca. * In Osgood Dee and Sniffles Rescue Rangers she is played by Angelina Mouseling. * In Scooby 'n' Tito Rescue Rangers she is played by Georgette. * In Bugs 'n Daffy Rescue Rangers she is played by Tina Russo. * In Darien 'n Tracey Rescue Rangers she is played by Daisy. * In Alvin 'n Dale Rescue Rangers she is played by Herself. * In Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers she is played by Velma Dinkley. * In Peter 'n Danny Rescue Rangers She is Played by Sawyer. * In Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers she is Played by Amber. * In Shaggy 'n Fred Rescue Rangers she is played by Daphne Blake. Gallery: Foxglove-0.jpg Foxglove Hitting on Dale.jpg Pokemon (Thebluesrockz) foxglove.jpg|Foxglove as Serena Foxglove and her bike.jpg|Foxglove as Misty Dale 's Friends.jpg Basil 's Friends-0.jpg The gym l kalos dinosaurkingrockz.jpg The gym leaders kanto (SonycartoonNetwork style).jpg Foxglove the Bat.jpg Sailor tammy and Foxglove.png|Foxglove as Raye/Sailor Mars Foxglove Korrina anime.png|Foxglove as Korrina Scoob vs foxglove.jpg Foxglove Dressed as Dale.png Foxi as Eleanor.jpg|Foxglove as Eleanor Miller Dotie foxglove en eleanor.jpg|Foxglove as Jeanette Miller Gadget and her friends vs chief.jpg Rr girls by liunors.jpg Capteror Foxgolove tammy waterflower and gadget tsukino.jpg Foxglove 2.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Bats Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Characters voiced by Deborah Walley Category:Beautiful Characters